Serpent Tounges & Raven Wings
by UnknownSister
Summary: Serpent Tongues & Raven WingsMight contain mild swearingPlease review! Wither it’s Positive or Negative!All chars. Made upTHIS STORY DOES NOT FOLLOW THE PLOT OF ANY HARRY POTTER BOOK BUT IS BASED UPON THE HARRY POTTER IDEA
1. A Blue Eyed Boy meets a Brown Eyed Girl

**Serpent Tongues & Raven Wings**

**Might contain mild swearing**

**Please review! Wither it's Positive or Negative!**

All chars. Made up

_THIS STORY DOES NOT FOLLOW THE PLOT OF ANY HARRY POTTER BOOK BUT IS BASED UPON THE HARRY POTTER IDEA_

**Chapter One**

**A Blue Eyed Boy meets a Brown Eyed Girl**

Tara sighed and placed down her quill. It was too pleasant of a day to work and anyway this thesis on the burning of witches in the 17th Centaury could wait. The work load had indeed increased during the Christmas holidays and Professor Binns was not one to take the opportunity of giving his 5th year class less coursework than Snape or any other professor.

She brushed a few strands of loose ebony black hair behind her ear. She stared lazily outside and saw that it was snowing – A snow fight would cheer her up oh so she hoped. She wondered about the location of her closest friend Mellie and whether she would be up to a snow fight after all why not? She started to put away her books and other school materials when Mellie entered the Ravenclaw common room.

'Hey Tara!' she sat down at the side of her mate, 'I wouldn't venture outside if I were you.'

Feeling as though her friend had interpreted her thoughts, Tara was slightly perplexed.

'Why not?' she smiled slightly.

'Haven't you heard? The Slytherins are targeting every other house student that walks further than the front door!'

'Aw! I wanted to have a snow fight!' She cast her eyes outside and did undeniably spot a green mount pelting a smaller red, quivering student. She could however have some fun here maybe even beat the Slytherins at their own game.

'Well – Don't say I didn't warn you that's all! Going outside now would be asking for trouble' and she left Tara and proceeded to their Dorm. Tara watched as her friend disappeared up the spiral stair case and into the appropriate dorm.

Tara merely shrugged and left their common room. Walking along the 7th floor she descended onto the 6th floor. On the way down the corridor she met her other good friend Nathan, who she cradled a crush for. He was tall and good looking with deep blue eyes and dark black hair, very much like her own hair. He wore it long and it was slightly ruffled and she knew why.

'Have fun?' She asked as she knew very well that he had been playing Quidditch with some other guys in their year. Tara was a chaser in their House team as was Nathan. They made a great trio along with Mellie and Tara hoped they would win the Quidditch cup this year.

'Bit windy, not to mention cold.' He studied her carefully then noticed something shiny on her robes. 'Well done – Me too'

'You too what?' She was confused now. She loved the way his hair fell over his eyes.

'Prefect' He smiled – God that smile made her weak at the knees.

'Wow – You never said! I mean its Christmas and you never mentioned it once?' She laughed.

'Neither did you!' he said playfully. He loves her eyes – Like chocolate and so delicate looking!

'Well I must be going' She stepped to the right to walk past Nathan but so did he.

'Tara I need to tell you some…' he started but then noticed a very annoying 4th year make her way towards them. _Darn it! _He thought to himself.

'NATH!' Came the annoying call of the one and only Gloria, 'Oh, hi Black.' She looked down her nose at Tara. Not that she was taller than Tara she was just plain snobby.

'Hi' mumbled Tara, downhearted she walked away.

Nathan's heart sank, again he tried to tell Tara how he felt but again he was interrupted and more often than not Gloria always seemed to appear right at the moment he tried to. He sighed and was dragged away by Gloria.

'See you Later Tara!' He called

She turned 'Yeah…later' she called back half-heartedly.

She walked quickly, thoughts swimming about Nathan and Gloria.

_Why does that annoying cow always turn up? _She thought angrily _couldn't she see we were clearly talking in Private! God I hate her!_

It was only then she noticed she had reached the ground floor. She put all thoughts of Nathan aside as she fought her way through the throng of students, students who were heading home for Christmas and the teachers who would be accompanying them to Hogsmeade, a small village that was the only pure magical settlement in the whole of the U.K. She finally reached the front doors of the school.

Her eyes rested upon the huge hour glasses which recorded the points each house had gathered in the year. She noticed that Slytherin and Ravenclaw were drawn for 1st with Hufflepuff closely following behind. She was however astounded and stunned to see Gryffindor lagging behind – _way behind_.

She opened the doors and wrapping her scarf roughly around her neck stepped outside. Her chocolate brown eyes scanned the pure white horizon. She noticed a smallish emerald green lump nearby and promptly walked out onto the blanket of snow. She looked around to the now frozen lake and noticed some tiny red, blue, yellow and green dots skating around.

It was then _someone _decided to throw a snowball at her but she quickly dodged it and sent a fireball at the mount which quickly rid him of his snow 'protection' and lightly scorched his robes.

'You'll pay for that Black.' Spat Huor Kane as he brushed his ivory white hair from his eyes. His ice blue eyes narrowed as he aimed a powerful curse at Tara.

Tara countered with a '_Leviticus_' curse which sent Kane into the air and he landed 10 feet away. He struggled to his feet slightly winded but still managed to laugh. Swiping hair out of his eyes he raised his wand and screamed '_Kilarious_'. A green light flashed and soared in Tara's direction. She stood frozen with fear and wide-eyed.

'_Opularous_' came the sneering voice of one truly hated Snape. He was standing behind Tara with a menacing look screwed upon his pale face. He must have rushed outside as he was slightly panting. His greasy hair was a mess and his robes slightly askew. A wicked grin played across his face and his dropped his right arm which held his wand. He walked forward and pushed Tara towards Kane. She stumbled but quickly regained balance and was shocked at his sudden actions – she didn't expect him to physically _push_ her!

'What was going on here?' He demanded of them both but was staring directly at Tara, 'Explain yourselves!' His nostrils were flared and even though Snape hated Tara with a passion this anger he seemed to be showing was unbelievably false and not true to Snape. Yes, he would get angry but not so. This puzzled Tara and she remained silent, just glaring at Kane who returned the favour.

'**BLACK, KANE, IN MY OFFICE NOW!**' Snape pointed a finger in the direction of the school and begrudgingly they set off for his dungeon office.

'I'll get you for this' Sneered Kane as he pushed past Tara and up the steps that led to the front double mahogany doors that opened onto the school foyer.

She snorted at that and retorted 'I'll not hold my breath then?' but in a hushed voice for Snape was following them closely. Soon she would find out why he was so disgusted with their actions…

**By: UnknownSister**

**Please review, wither Positive or Negative!**

**Updating soon**


	2. Into the Depths, Into the Dark

**Serpent Tongues & Raven Wings**

**Might contain mild swearing**

**Just to let you know that Gloria in the first chapter is an annoying girl who has a crush on Nathan**

Most chars. made up

_THIS STORY DOES NOT FOLLOW THE PLOT OF ANY HARRY POTTER BOOK BUT IS BASED UPON THE HARRY POTTER IDEA_

**Chapter Two**

**Into the Depths, Into the Dark**

Tara's footsteps echoed in the now empty front hall of Hogwart's school. She caught a glance of the hourglasses, praying Snape wouldn't take off any precious point that her House so dearly needed to win the cup for once in its house's history.

She took off her scarf and stuffed it in her pocket angrily at the fact Snape was making them come indoors, probably give them detention and deduct house points from them, for all they were doing was having a _friendly _duel.

_Or maybe just me!_ Angry thoughts swam around in her head _Kane wouldn't get in trouble as he's so far up Snape's ass it's unbelievable! He's such a suck up and why would Snape ever take house points from his very own House, Slytherin? Heaven forbid he would! _Her hands balled into fists at these thoughts. She looked up and sighed as she began the descent into the Castle dungeons.

It was dimly lit with only a few torches dotted along to immensely long passageway which seemed to stretch forever in front of her. As her eyes adjusted to the darkness she noticed how dingy to walls were, probably covered in slime and that smell? The smell of decay waffled towards her. She cringed in disgust.

'What's the matter Black – don't like it down here? Are we scared of the ickle wee dungeons?' Snape said in a babyish voice. He laughed a cruel laugh which echoed off the walls.

She could see Kane's smirk even in this light and she glared angrily at Snape.

'Of course not' She hated this man so much and Kane, _Urgh don't get me started on him!_ She thought as she watched him walk in front of her. She had only started to notice how they always seemed to get into trouble together, how he always to seem to hate her even though she was Pure Blood and not a filthy Mudblood like the crap that's allowed in the other houses par Slytherin. Tara herself should have been in Slytherin but her mother Bellatrix Lestrange wished for her to be in Ravenclaw – Just to show how smart she was.

Bellatrix was only her adoptive mother for her father Sirius Black had died years ago and unknown to Tara it was her own mother who killed him – Bellatrix.

But what if she had been put in Slytherin? Would things have been different? Would they have been friends? Maybe even….She shook her head _don't be stupid Tara! You and Kane? Get Real! You despise each other for Christ's sake!_

Her thoughts had distracted her so that she bumped into Kane,

'Watch it Tara' she noticed however, that he had used her first name not her last and said it with less spite. _Maybe he once thought the same as me….would it still be…Is it possible for us to be together?_

It wasn't uncommon for cross house relationships but to hear of Slytherin evening thinking of liking a non Slytherin was still unheard of! Wither or not they are pure blood for as every one knows all Slytherins turn evil…

_But so do other members of other houses…Like Ravenclaw, Why do you think I'm a Black?_ Tara bitterly thought about her namesake and what it meant. For unlike previous Blacks who all were bitter, twisted and evil and also Slytherins, Tara was more like her father a gentle and kind soul but did not believe in mercy and would duel an opponent to the end…their end!

She looked up and saw she had arrived at Snape's Office and with a sigh she entered.

Though she had been in Snape's office on numerous occasions (He tried to convince her to change house in first year) she was shocked at what she saw. It was still a mangy dungeon with the weird rotting smell getting stronger and the usual eyeballs floating menacingly in jars with lined the walls on shelves that were barely visible due to the colour of them but now two people she never thought would be in the same room together were…

She swiftly turned around and saw Snape close in office door – he had sent Kane away whilst in the passage and she hadn't even noticed! She had been set up and now she was stuck in a room with 3 people she didn't want to see, not now at least!

She shook her head disbelieving what she saw. How could she have not sensed a trap? Would she hot have at least heard that there were only 2 sets of footsteps echoing along the corridor? Or not have noticed that Kane wasn't walking ahead of her?

'What do you want?' She felt hot tears in her eyes. Standing before her was the one person she thought she would never see again! Never! Her eyes narrowed and she was confused! It was too much to take in at once…

'To take you home, for you to live with me,' came the voice of one Lord Voldamort, 'my daughter – It has been too long…'

**By: UnknownSister**

**Please review! Sorry it's shorter than the last chapter**


End file.
